Anomali
by Akayuki Ai
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, Hinata adalah anomali. Untuk#HistoryofSasuHina


Ada gula ada semut. Peribahasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi saat anak bungsu Uchiha Fugaku lewat. Kerumunan gadis-gadis ingusan yang berbisik adalah hal biasa. Teriakan histeris adalah hal lumrah yang benar benar mengganggu bocah Uchiha. Tapi itu bukanlah apa-apa, sebab puncaknya adalah saat dia tengah menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam tes, tak pelak lagi suara melengking yang mencapai lima enam oktaf menghiasi atmosfir semakin parah. Gangguan yang ambat laun menjadi normal baginya.

Kita tak mungkin lupa, bahwa disetiap kelaziman ada anomali yang menyertai. Disanalah dia, gadis kecil berpipi gembil dengan gestur gugupnya, memandang bocah berambut kuning bodoh dengan mata berbinar-binar dan pipi bersemu merah. Sementara seluruh gadis menatapnya penuh kekaguman maka sorot kagum dari gadis itu tidak ia temukan. Jika yang lain bersorak memuja, maka gadis itu tidak. Baginya, gadis itu ialah anomali.

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **AR, OOC.**

 **[Untuk History of SasuHina – Pulang]**

 **_ Anomali_**

 **Enjoy it.**

 **.**

Rembulan dengan pantulan sinar yang terang menakjubkan seakan merefleksi kelegaan dari para shinobi kelima negara dalam menghalau rencana seorang keturunan Hamura untuk memusnahkan peradaban manusia di bumi. Sasuke ditengah perjalanannya menebus dosa, kala itu ikut andil dalam melindungi bumi pun merasakan kesyukuran tiada tara dari para penduduk Konoha yang mulanya begitu kalut. Semuanya berbahagia, terkecuali satu...

Disana, disalah satu anak tangga tebing monumen hokage, seorang gadis yang merupakan salah satu tonggak keberhasilan misi nampak menyendiri. Netranya masihlah sangat tajam untuk menangkap sinar muka yang berbanding terbalik dengan siraman cahaya terang sang rembulan.

Entah telah berapa lama, ia menemukan kembali gadis itu dalam anomali. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang semula hendak menuju perbatasan desa untuk kembali dalam perjalanannya. Baik kaki ataupun dirinya sendiri tak tau apa yang membuat langkahnya tertarik untuk mendekat, entah karena pemandangan tak lazim ataukah sebab angin malam mengantarkan kembali perasaan menggelitik dalam memori lama.

"Kau..." suara berat yang terdengar menegur membuat putri Hiashi menoleh, menampakkan gestur wajah seakan menyebut nama Sasuke dengan keheranan, "...mengganggu jalanku."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke terasa tidak enak di dengar, seakan akan keinginannya untuk menyendiri adalah gangguan. Ataukah dirinya tengah kelewat sensitif. Sejenak Hinata merasa heran sebab jalan dibelakangnya masihlah luas dan lagipula ia sedang tidak berdiri di tengah-tengah. Yah, apapun keheranannya Hinata tetaplah Hinata, yang akan membungkuk meminta maaf jika memang orang lain menilainya salah.

Sementara si pelontar kalimat sendiri tak bermaksud berkata demikian. Ia hanya ingin sekedar menyapa dan mungkin menanyakan keadaan gadis itu tapi yang terlontar malah berbeda. Boleh jadi sebab dia tak pernah berbicara dengan gadis itu sebelumnya, atau sebab kebiasaannya berujar kalimat kasar dan kejam membuatnya merasa aneh untuk sekedar beramah-tamah dengan dara yang ia ketahui tak lebih dari nama.

Tiada kalimat yang terdengar setelahnya. Sedikit terasa canggung bagi Hinata yang ditatap sedemikian rupa, kendati demikian dara cantik itu tak mempermasalahkan, cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan segera berlalu. Namun yang terjadi tak seperti dugaannya. Pemuda itu mengambil tempat disebelahnya, memandang lurus pada bangunan-bangunan yang sedikit banyak telah mengalami perubahan tanpa sepatah kata. Mengejutkan.

Keheningan tak sengaja tercipta membawa ketegangan pada Hinata, tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana pada satu-satunya Uchiha yang sedikit banyak telah mengganggunya. Hinata tak enak hati pergi begitu saja, bisa menimbulkan kesan bahwa Sasuke masihlah penjahat yang mutlak dihindari, namun perasaannya tak cukup baik untuk berbasa-basi demi sopan santun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Belum habis keterkejutannya, Sasuke telah membuat dirinya kembali tercengang. Sasuke bertanya tentangnya, pemuda itu menyapanya. Terdengar ganjil, sejauh yang dia tau Sasuke terkenal dingin dan tak acuh, kini pemuda yang dulu menjadi idola para perempuan di seantero akademi beramah tamah padanya, pada seorang Heires Hyuga yang dulu keberadaannya nyaris lebih mirip dengan remahan kripik kentang Chouji.

Terlepas dari pikiran duga menduga tentang hal aneh apakah yang merasuki tindakan bungsu Uchiha, Hinata menampakkan seulas senyum. "Hanya mengangumi pesona bulan," jawabnya.

Ah, maafkan Hinata yang berbohong.

"Sepertinya mataku mengatakan hal lain."

Terdengar seperti sang Uchiha memaksanya untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya – entah hanya perasaan Hinata atau memang begitu maksudnya. Namun Hinata lebih memilih bungkam, kembali menyelami pikirannya yang masih dipenuhi dengan sang pujaan hati. Setelah sekian lama, hari itu dia mengatakan perasaannya. Bahwa pemuda itulah satu-satunya alasan dirinya ingin menjadi kuat, alasan agar dirinya layak berdiri di sisinya. Alasan menjadi anomali.

Akan tetapi sang pahlawan tak menjadikan dirinya sebagai salah satu alasan. Sebuah kalimat maaf terlantun dari lisannya, satu kalimat yang mampu membuat hatinya terlunta-lunta. Sialnya terngiang-ngiang bak lantunan lagu favorit. Hanya menyebut namanya didalam hati udara disekitarnya seakan terenggut paksa, nafasnya tercekat – sesak. Hinata meremas syal merah yang ia buat untuk pujaannya, mencoba menenangkan gemuruh di dada. Tak boleh ada setetes air mata – tidak saat ada orang lain yang bisa melihatnya.

"Kau tau, angin adalah penjelajah. Sementara burung berkicau, angin tetap sunyi sebanyak apapun kabar dari penjuru tempat yang disinggahi."

Seolah mempunyai magis, kalimat Sasuke menuntun lisannya berucap mengikuti lara di hati tanpa mengacuhkan kesadaran. "Aku... punya alasan menjadi kuat, tapi pada akhirnya sekeras apapun aku tak bisa berdiri disampingnya, tetap tak bisa sekalipun alasanku telah tau seluruh luapan mimpi dan anganku."

Hening, tiada sahutan dari sang Uchiha disampingnya. Masa bodoh si Uchiha itu mengerti atau tidak, Hinata tak peduli. Dia hanya mencoba mengikuti dorongan hati, memberitahu angin dan membiarkannya membawa pergi sesegera mungkin.

"Seluruh perasaan yang kurajut..." tersenyum miris, belum mengatakannya saja sudah membuat udara disekitarnya serasa habis, "...tak berarti." Hinata menghela nafas panjang, menengadahkan kepalanya seraya menutup mata, menyambut hembusan angin yang datang kemudian membelai wajahnya. Sasuke benar, mengabarkan pada angin membuat bebannya terasa lebih ringan. Sesakit apapun hatinya, akan ada yang menghapusnya entah sejenak ataupun selamanya. Ia harus mengatasi perasaannya.

Dijulurkannya syal merah buatannya, membiarkan angin mengombak menerpa. Seulas senyum ditampakkan, seakan mengatakan pada syal itu bahwa ia akan baik baik saja dengan berharap sedikit lagi. Harapan agar rasa sakit saat ini dapat pergi supaya dirinya bisa lebih kuat untuk berharap sedikit lagi. Harapan dan juga keputus asaan, sebab ia juga ingin membuang seluruh hatinya karena takut kesabaran terakhir hanya akan berakhir sama. Sedetik kemudian genggamannya merenggang, meloloskan syal rajutannya – melepas seluruh hati dan rasa sakitnya.

Cepat dan tanpa diduga, syal itu telah berpindah pada genggaman tangan kokoh sang Uchiha. Keterkejutan sejenak yang lantas berganti tatapan tak paham dari putri sulung pemimpin Hyuga. Namun yang lebih membuatnya tak mengerti adalah saat Sasuke melingkarkan serajut wol merah itu dilingkarkan di lehernya.

Dibalasnya tatapan gadis Hyuga itu datar. "Keberatan?"

Hinata sedikit gelagapan. Dia ingin membuangnya tapi mengapa Uchiha satu itu mengganggu. Tidak cukupkah orang ini mengganggu tadi – begitulah pikirnya. Melihat gelagat Hinata yang hendak mengatakan keberatan, tak ayal membuat Sasuke lebih menajamkan tatapan. Tatapan yang ditangkap Hinata mengisyaratkan paksaan sekaligus ancaman membuatnya suka tak suka menggelengkan kepala sebagai persetujuan.

"Sayang sekali jika sesuatu yang dibuat dengan seluruh hati dibuang begitu saja."

Ucapan Sasuke tak lantas membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "Baiklah... kau boleh mengambilnya Sasuke-san."

"Kau tau Hyuga, pandanganmu itu sempit sekali." Oh... ingatkan Hinata untuk merapalkan kalimat sabar berulang-ulang. "Ada banyak alasan yang bisa kau lihat, sekalipun satu demi satu alasan itu menolakmu akan ada hal lain yang bisa kau tuju."

"..."

"Tak perlu membuang, cukup pindahkan. Sama seperti saat kotak yang kau pakai menyimpan barang berharga sudah tak layak."

Pindahkan? Bisakah semudah saat dirinya berpindah tempat saat hujan turun? Sementara perasaannya sudah mengakar. Terlepas dari bisa atau tidaknya, apa yang dikatakan Uchiha Sasuke memang benar. Ia akan memindahkan benda berharga jika kotak tersebut tak layak. Mengapa dirinya malah mencoba bertahan ditempat yang jelas-jelas tak bisa lagi disinggahinya. Ditempat yang membuatnya terluka. Bahkan sang awan pun bergerak dan tak terus menerus menangis serta bertahan di tempat yang sama. Dia perlu mencobanya, sekalipun memindahkan pada bunga-bunga tak ada salahnya bukan?

"Kau bilang seluruh hatimu dirajut di syal ini bukan?" Hinata menoleh tak sempat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu hatimu akan sibuk melihat alasan dari berbagai tempat yang kusinggahi."

Hinata terpukau, kalimat Sasuke tidaklah manis tapi anehnya ia merasa terhibur. Sementara pemuda bermata kelam itu merasa heran dengan diri sendiri. Sejak kapan ia sebegitu peduli akan hati seseorang. Rupanya gadis ini membawa virus keanehan yang tak dapat dijelaskan – begitu pikirnya.

Tak ingin lebih banyak keanehan yang menimpanya Sasuke bertolak ke arah tujuan semula. "Sampai jumpa, Hyuga."

"Tunggu!"

Tak hanya suara lembut itu yang menarik fokusnya, namun juga sebab jemari halus nan hangat yang mencekal lengannya. Dan untuk alasan yang tak dapat dijelaskan, Sasuke merasa senang. Sungguh, anomali macam apa yang tiba-tiba melanda.

Sasuke mengalihkan atensi pada subyek yang menarik lengannya. Meski agak terlambat perhatian Sasuke pada tangannya tak ayal membuat ia gelagapan sedemikian rupa lantas kemudian membungkuk mohon maaf atas kelakuannya. Dan jawaban 'tak masalah' pun membuatnya lega.

"Uhm... terimaksih atas saranmu, Sasuke-san. Aku akan mengingatnya."

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Masa bodoh dengan anomali yang mungkin ditularkan si gadis Hyuga. Rasanya ia tak sabar untuk kembali pulang setelah perjalanan kali ini.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **_ Akayuki _**


End file.
